


Анализируя тротил

by Irgana



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: О том, сколько увлекательного может таить в себе коробка тротила: все то, что вы ленились погуглить о взрывчатых веществах/





	

Мистер Томас Экхардт, бизнесмен из Гонконга, и его секретарша мисс Джонс, классическая особа неопределенного возраста, сидят в креслах перед широким столом в офисе компании «Эдельвейс». Хозяин, мистер Алан Вул, раскладывает перед ними схемы и фотографии, предваряя каждую подробными пояснениями.  
– Здесь мы видим стандартное заложение под кузов автомобиля клиента. – На рисунке – полупрозрачный автомобиль на схематичной улице с домами; между передней и задней осью на днище красуется жирное красное пятно. – Циклонит в парафине был установлен ночью, детонация произведена с помощью пульта радиоуправления, это оптимальный вариант для быстрого взрыва на улице, хотя возможно также настроить детонацию от движения. В данном случае заказчик пожелал лично нажать на кнопку. Вот несколько фотографий с места взрыва, сделанных женой заказчика, а также нашим фотографом. – На четырех снимках запечатлены горящие куски искореженного металла; на одном крупным планом взят кусок асфальта, где на черной саже явственно блестит темное влажное пятно, обведенное поверх глянца желтой неровной линией. – Остатки клиента, – поясняет мистер Вул.  
Мисс Джонс, сохраняя на лице выражение вежливого интереса, смотрит на задний план фотографий, где виднеется яхт-клуб в пальмах; Экхардт тоже узнал это место – полтора года назад там погиб при взрыве автомобиля бизнесмен из Новой Зеландии.  
– Вот здесь, – мистер Вул выкладывает новый рисунок с чертежно-четкой схемой коттеджа, – заказчику удалось получить ключ от дома клиента, и взрывное устройство – небольшая коробка тротила – было установлено у двери в коридор. Детонация производилась от открытия двери, это стандартная, самая простая схема. Как видите, за входной дверью расположен небольшой коридор, выходящий в просторный холл, то есть ударная волна могла оказаться недостаточно сильной сама по себе, – острая указка мистера Вула обводит на плане соответствующие места, – поэтому мы обложили взрывное устройство слоем поражающих элементов – в данном случае ими послужили мелкие детали, выпущенные на заводе самого клиента. На этих снимках нашего фотографа вы можете видеть место взрыва, – на стол ложится крупное изображение стены с зияющими окнами и пустым дверным проемом, – как видите, разрушения собственно здания минимальны, – а вот аллея, ведущая ко входу. – На второй фотографии – труп грузного мужчины, тело лежит на гравиевой дорожке, невозможно понять, вверх или вниз лицом – вся голова изуродована кровавыми ранами, начальная белизна рубашки угадывается только по яркости ее нынешнего красного цвета. Из бедер торчат обломки костей, длинная полоса жил и мышц свисает на месте левой ноги; сами ноги лежат в нескольких метрах, одна смотрит начищенным ботинком в сторону бывшей головы клиента. – Здесь видно действие поражающих элементов, – мистер Вул выкладывает еще один снимок, на котором теперь можно разглядеть то, что было лицом убитого: в левую щеку крупный строительный болт вошел не до конца, и его шляпка задорно торчит ровно напротив дырки от зуба, вылетевшего из лишенной кожи челюсти. Должно быть, заказчик с удовольствием купил у компании эту фотографию, думает Экхардт.  
– Какого размера была коробка? – спрашивает неутомимая мисс Джонс. Иногда Экхардту кажется, что он умрет, а она будет все так же выполнять свои обязанности и претворять в жизнь его волю.  
– Приблизительно с дамскую косметичку, – мистер Вул очерчивает в воздухе размеры, – хотя, конечно, весила значительно больше. Вы предполагаете самостоятельно закладывать взрывчатку или воспользоваться услугами нашего агента?  
– Я буду закладывать, – отвечает мисс Джонс, профессионально улыбаясь. – Не беспокойтесь о весе.  
Беспокоиться действительно не стоит, думает Экхардт, мисс Джонс способна несколько километров пронести на себе безвольное тело восьмидесятикилограммового мужчины и не сбиться с дыхания. Или утопить старика среднего телосложения в бассейне двухметровой глубины, отделавшись только растрепанной прической. Мисс Джонс зовут Сибилла, и это имя удивительно подходит змеиной (или кошачьей? совершенно точно звериной) улыбке, которая всегда появляется на ее лице, прежде чем секретарша мистера Экхардта приступает к работе. Мистер Вул кивает, явно мысленно отметив это пожелание, и продолжает:  
– В другом похожем случае, – он выкладывает план двухэтажного дома, – заказчику не удалось получить доступ в дом клиента, поэтому наш агент опустил взрывное устройство в каминную трубу.  
Экхардт благосклонно разглядывает живописные останки жертвы на блестящих (шелковых?) обоях, цветочный узор которых отвратительно дисгармонирует с бесформенными кровавыми пятнами. На одной из фотографий крупным планом снята лежащая в углу комнаты верхняя часть черепа с уцелевшими длинными черными волосами. Жена министра Аринако напрасно надеялась пополнить свой бюджет за счет торговли документами супруга.  
– Динамит? – переспрашивает Экхардт, отвлекшись на воспоминание о густых черных волосах и горячем рте Джози.  
Мистер Вул с укором в голосе замечает:  
– Мы не используем динамит из-за его нестабильности и высокой чувствительности. – Заметив на лице Экхардта искренний интерес – впервые за посещение, – он спешит пояснить: – Динамит может взорваться не вовремя или не взорваться в нужный момент, и даже бережное обращение с ним не гарантирует сто процентов безопасности устанавливающего агента.  
Экхардт понимающе хмыкает. Да, он бы сравнил Джози с динамитом: вроде запугал ее так, что она чуть не спрашивала его совета, как ей дышать, а теперь – сидит в этом Твин Пикс, словно там могила ее матери, и даже не хочет передать привет через специального посыльного.  
– Разумеется, – продолжает мистер Вул, – и у тротила, нашего самого популярного продукта, есть свои недостатки, например, токсичность продуктов взрыва, но в целом они окупаются его преимуществами: стабильностью, долгосрочностью, устойчивостью в химических соединениях...  
– Какой срок... работоспособности? – спрашивает Экхардт, не зная, как точно назвать то, что он хочет узнать; ему немного неприятно, что он показывает себя профаном, но все это настолько далеко от фондовой биржи и заключения сделок, что разве что мисс Джонс могла бы задавать этому Вулу вопросы, не боясь опозориться.  
– Тротил не потеряет своих свойств и через десять лет, и через семьдесят, – отвечает мистер Вул. – Иными словами, если вы установите взрывное устройство с тротилом сегодня, оно сработает и в 2040 году, причем в любых условиях, будь то под землей или в воде. Единственное, о чем следует заранее подумать, это способ детонации; в таком случае я бы рекомендовал обратиться к активации от действий клиента, это безотказный метод.  
Экхардт поворачивает голову к мисс Джонс, и это означает, что он наконец нашел то, ради чего приходил: блестящую идею мести всей шайке янки, которые посмели пять лет дышать одним воздухом с его пташкой, его личной Джози.


End file.
